amor y prometidas
by keiko-ken
Summary: hitomi tiene deseos d evolver a ver a van, llega a gaia y k encuentra! a una prometida! XD


este es mi primer fic de escaflowne asi k espero k les guste

ya han pasado 2 años desde k vi por ultima ves a van... aun asi lo extraño me prgeunto si habra kambiado? yolo hize.buenopor lo menos en el fisiko... aun no eh cambiado mis sentimientos hacia el.hacia mi van...

...- hitomi!

hitomi: ek? yukari!

yukari: hitomi ya despierta, vamos, es nuestro ultimo año en la prepa hay que disfrutarle!

hitomi: si ya se nnU

yukari: amano me esta esperando afuera... adios hitomi!

hitomi: adios yukari! saludame a amano!

yukari: si! ( corre en dirrecion del porton)

hitomi: k envidia... yukari si pudo estar con el chico que desea y yo?solo aki esperando a un principe azulk nunk vendra ...

-------------en gaia-

...: rey... seguro k deseea hacer esto?

van: seguro, allen, casarme con la princesa fyora arreglara a faneila y a reith, ademas, es por el pueblo para evitara a toda costa una guerra

allen: si, su deber...pero y hitomi?

van: hitomi, no la eh vuyelto a ver, ademas... no kreo k me sigua keriendo,  
mi pueblo es primero k yo, allen, no hay nada mas k hablar.  
/ el joven rey se retira a su alcoba/

allen: hay van...( llega merle)

merle: miau, el amo van no kiso reconciderar?

allen: no... esta dispuesto a todo por fanelia...

merlke: miau, extrañoa ahitomi...

allen: yo trambien,era muy simpatica --------------------en la luna fantasma----------

...: hitomi! hija! ya levantate!

hitomi: ya vvoy mama ( con k monotonia marcha mi vida.. melevanto... dessayuno, me vito eskuela llego, lloro hasta kerdarme dormida... wauw! k vid ala mia no kreen?)

mama: hitomi, sino te sientes bien, no vas a la escuela( perfecto ahora estoy preocupando a mi familia...)

hitomi: mam estoy bien

mama: sitoi lo dices hija

hitomi: ( sube a su alkoba para kambiarse)...( siente una precencia...familiar-..) van?  
no , nopuede ser, pero k estoy diciendo! yo kiero ir! kien dic k el tenga k esperarlo akikomo tonta!  
hitom: ( se pone una blusa de color azul celeste, amarra su rubio cabello , ya que nose lohabia cortado le llega por un pooko mas de los hombros, y se pusa un jean ajustado, tomo su mochila y puso mas ropa cepillos, etc.. etc...ahora, era tiempo de ir a ver al chiko k habia estado espoerando

---------------------en fanelia---------

van: princesa fyora ( hace una reverencia)

fyora: ( de cabello rojo hasta la cintura, ojos violeta) rey van de fanel ( se inclina)

van: solo digame van

fyora: de acuerdo, van

van: pase, a que se debe su hermosa visita?

fyora: vengo a ver el castillo de m,i prometido,

van: falta una semana, cierto

fyora: si,es verdad, señor,

van: te dije k solo me dijeras van...

fyora: oh, si lo seinto

van: no t disculpes...

---------en la tierra---------

hitomi: van... por favor... llevame a dnde esta el... kiero...kiero verlo...

/aparece la luz k ya todos conmocemos y la transporta ahasta gaia, akellatierra k ciempre habia kerido, y mas por el joven rey de una de sus ciudades/

hitomi: ehk/al parecer la luz la habia llevado al suelo bruskamente/ gracias ¬¬/la luz desaparece/

...: hitomi? hitomi!

hitomi: allen! ( corre y l abraza) hola allen kuanto tiempo

allen:s i tienes razon hitomi! wow veo k creciste al igual que tu cabello

hitomi: s-si! nn

merle: ( llegando sin ver a hitomi) joven allen el amo van...lo espera... ( ve a hitomi) miau!

hitomi! ( corre hacia ella y ce le kualga)

hitomi: merle! ya estas mas grande! y boniota

merle: miau, gracias, y tu no estas mal, hitomi miau nn

hitomi nn

allen: bueno vamos a dentro y verek es lo k necesita van...

hitomi: si, no esperopor saludarlo

merle: ( baja la mirada)

hitomi: que sucede?

merle: eh, ah no nada ( llewgan donde van)

allen: van!

van: ( voltea y ve a hitomi) hi.-hitomi...

hitomi: van... ( corren y se abrazan)

fyroa: k esta sucediendo aki?

van: fy-.fyora...

hitomi: diskulpen...al parecer interrumpi algo... ( dijo esto con su korazon todo quebrantado)

van: fyora, esta es hitomi, hitomi, fyora

hitomi: hola mucho gusto

fyora: siento no decir lo mismo

hitomi: ek?

van: hitomi...fyora...es mi...

fyora: soy su promentida

tomi: tu pro...prometida? ah.ya veo... diskulpenme un segundo,deje mi mochila en el patio nn( sonriza fingida)

allwen: pobre hitomi

fyora: decias algoa allen?

allen: no, nada su alteza

allen: voy a ayudar a hitomi con su mochila... con su permiso ( sale en dirrecion a hitomi)

van: hitomi...

fyora: sucede algo...van?

van: no nada fyora...

/en otro lugar del kastillo/

Hitomi lloraba desconsoladamente por que jams s ele paso esa remota idea, tal ves van si habia seguido con su vida y no se habia ferra a aaquel sentimiento pasado, que devia hacer?  
regresar a casa? no! eso nunca no kisiera demostrar su devilidada ante el.. k depende de el, de que le diga un "te kiero"

Allen divivaba a la oji-verde llena de fugaces lagrimillas k escapaban como fugitivas de sus ojos.

-hitomi, no llores- dijo allen al mismo tiempo que se agachaba para estar a la altura de hitomi

-allen, yo lo amo, que debo hacer...regresar a mi casa?- chillo hitomi llorando aun mas

-no, hitomi, puede que van no tenga la capacidad de razonar, ahora, pero aki estamos merle, yo milerna vendra un tiempo, nos tendras a todos, a tu lado, siempre- a esto ultimo allen le dediko una sonrisa

van/llegando/ allen, te buskan...

allen: adios hitomi, rekuerda lok te dije / conuna sonrisa, la abraza y se va/

van: ( en sus adentros ) -.-

hitomi: adios allen nn

van: hitomi, te ocurre algo?

hitomi: no, nada, que podria ocurrirme?

- hitomi...es por fyora? -baja la cabeza

- no te preocupes van, sigue con tu vida,con el cariño que me dara merle y allen sovrevivire - al decir esto se marcha dejando a un rey confundido y solitario

-hitomi...- musito van al ver que el suelo estava mojado, kiza por lagrimas de la niña de ojosverdes...su niña de ojos verdes...

continuara

n.nU espero k les aya gustado el sig capi

mi niña de ojos verdes... 


End file.
